The Outcast
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: A peculiar Demigod with a dark past is given a quest by Hera. He sets out to redeem himself and nothing will stand in his way. Along the way he will learn to control his extraordinary powers and unwittingly sets the events of an AU TLH in motion.
1. Purposeless

**A.N- Well this is my first PJO fanfiction, but not my very first fanfiction ever created. I greatly love this series, so I plan on doing my best to make sure I respect the universe that has already been created. But that doesn't mean I`m not going to try to be original.**** This takes place between the TLO and TLH. ***SON/TLH SPOILER*** Percy has NOT gone missing yet, this occurs a few weeks before that.**

**Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors, I always end up missing something! I`m sure we all do!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Purposeless**

_**"You don't deserve her."**_

_"You must find her."_

"Go away." I growled.

_**"You'll never find her."**_

_"Remember what you fought for, realize what you will fight for."_

"Guys, seriously enough. I'm over her OK." I explained.

_"Lies, you lie awake at night wishing you could hold her."_

_**"But you know you never will."**_

"Both of you, just...be quiet." I begged.

_**"She's hates you, and you can't fix it."**_

_"She was harsh yes, but she still cares for you."_

"Both of you are wrong." I protested.

_"Yet we are both right."_

_**"For once...I agree with him."**_

"You know, I always thought having alternate personas would be cool, but you two are driving me crazy!" I hissed.

_"Follow your path, go find her!"_

_**"But be forewarned, you might not like what you find."**_

"It's over and done with, Aretimis told me about her past." I stammered.

_"Even the heart of stone can be softened, loss is a part of life..."_

_**"But it doesn't mean things can't be found."**_

"Josh!" another voice shouted, one that wasn't coming from my head.

Standing over me was a African American man, dressed in standard mall cop garb. He had a firm but saddened look. He had caring brown eyes and a shaved head that shone do brightly you could of used it as a mirror. He had lean yet muscular build and was in his mid twenties, but had the wisdom of any senior citizen.

"Oh...Hi Bernie." I said shyly.

The man sighed.

"Josh, when are you gonna get your hearing checked?" He asked.

"As soon as you stop using turtle wax to polish your head." I teased.

The man laughed, and I grinned at my own joke.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the mall is closing. You need to go ho-"

He caught himself.

"You need to leave."

"Ok ok, I'm going." I told him, getting up from the bench. Slinging my leather 101st airborne duffel bag. The bag was worn, wrinkled and dusty but it held my stuff. I made my way towards the nearest exit when Bernie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, we have an extra bunk since my in-laws moved out. if you want, you could come stay with us." He told me.

"No Bernie, thank you for the offer but...I'll be fine"

"Josh, it's 30 degrees outside." He explained.

"I've been through colder nights." I assured him.

The kind man sighed in defeat.

"Alright, stay warm. I'll see if I can let you in early when I show up tomorrow." He explained.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I told him with a faint smile.

Then I stepped out into the frigid concrete jungle that was Washington DC.

I wandered the streets looking for others like me. Not demigods, but homeless teens.

My name is Josh Orent, I'm 16 years old. I'm a homeless demigod that lives in that National Mall during the day. In the evenings I brave the night, looking for a place to sleep. My dad was originally Zeus, but unfortunately when my mom was pregnant with me she decided to cheat on the God of the Sky, with his brother Hades. Then another five months later, with Poseidon. The result should have been triplets, but what happened was that my mom died in labor and I was gifted with the powers of the Big Three.

They are my three aspects. My Zeus aspect is the main me, I'm shy, quiet, with jet black hair. My eyes are blue, and no matter what aspect I have taken up, I always have an average, but weak build. My Hades aspect is my pessimistic side, I rarely let it take over because I'm extremely dangerous when I'm like that. My eyes become crimsoned colored, I become extremely pale, my hair fades to a grey almost white color. I become slightly aggressive, moody and a big time negative Nancy. Poseidon is my third aspect, Zeus is my good side, Hades is my bad side so he's kind of the neutral me. I have one blue eye and one green eye when I'm like this. I become confident and a little wiser. My hair changes to a brown and I get a bit of a tan.

My three aspects have divided my mind up into thirds. _**This is when Hades me talks**_, _and this is when Poseidon me talks_. Once and awhile they'll hijack me, but 90% of the time I'm in control. I can also can control lightning and talk to birds, but not the winds. I can't summon the undead, but I can generate hellfire and dark energy blasts. I also have a limited control over water and I can decide when I get wet, but I can't breathe underwater.

As far as I know, I'm the only demigod who is like this. Another unexplained side effect of my abnormal existence is that (if your a monster) I'm very hard to detect. I'm not sure why this is, but then again It could only be a matter of time. The last time I fought monster was a month or two ago. Ever since then, I haven't gotten into too much trouble. About six years ago a satyr came to me and took me to a place called Camp Half Blood. There, I met a special friend who I still hold very close to my heart. But one day, I started thinking...what if we could he more then friends. There was a few problems though, she and I were practically polar opposites. The other problem was that she was a Hunter of Aretimis.

But I'm a hopeless romantic, and many call me crazy (which I guess I am) I started delivering these notes. Now at first, I kept them casual and very non-romantic. But after then one night, when I had once again snuck into their camp and was about to deliver the final note that would make or break this whole thing.

I got caught...by her and Aretimis.

She got mad at me, I don't know why, but she did.

I tried to apologize, I tried to make things right.

But she wouldn't look at me, much less talk to me.

She would flee at the sight of me.

Then one day, she and the other Hunters left. I haven seen her again since.

It was my first real heartbreak. I had never experienced a pain like that before,or since. Fast forward a few months, I was sparring with some fellow campers. One made a crack about her, and it turned into a giant joke. They started laughing about how stupid I was, falling for a Hunter. Then my Hades aspect took control, I killed about six campers before a guy called Luke disarmed me and calmed me down. I told him what happened, how I had lost control. But Chirion, a centaur and trainer of the demigods at the camp, was disgusted with me. He exiled me, and I left with the campers cheering at my departure calling me an "abomination".

On pain of death, I can not return.

I am an outcast now, but no one cares.

I could die tomorrow, and no one would be at my funeral.

Sadly, I had not only accepted this.

I was OK with it.

I had taken shelter next to a dumpster in some random alley in the heart of the city. After gathering some scraps of cardboard I used my powers to start a fire. I was sitting down, my back against the smelly dumpster as cars drove by and lowered my head in shame as pedestrians would pass by and look at me with pity.

_"We must rise above this."_

_**"We must await our chance."**_

"I'm not going to ask for something that can't be given." I murmured.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice asked.

I turned to see the Queen of Heaven standing over me, I quickly sat up and got on one knee.

"Lady Hera, what brings you here?" I asked politely.

The goddess was dressed in black robes, her hood was pulled over her head so that her face was barely visible. She had her lotus staff in one hand and a long bundle of cloth in the other.

"Rise Joshua, I have something very important to speak to you about." She told me.

I stood, albeit uneasily. I had only met most of the gods once, and usually they wouldn't allow me to look at me and the conversation was usually a few seconds long.

"What is it my lady?" I asked.

"I have a very important quest for you." She told me.

"Sorry, but I don't do quests." I told her flatly.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." She chided.

"Why is that, my lady?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Because if you don't go, you will die." She told me.

"Is that a threat my lady?" I hissed.

"No, for I will not be the one to kill you." She explained.

"Then what will?" I grumbled.

"Gaea." She replied.

"That's impossible." I snarled.

"On the contrary, she already stirs and if you don't do what I'm asking of you, Olympus will fall." She said flatly, as if it were no big deal.

_**"This is our chance, we must go."**_

_"Now is the time to redeem ourselves."_

I sighed.

"What would you have me do?" I asked.

"You'll do it?" The Goddess asked, a little surprised.

"Only to redeem myself in the eyes of Olympus, I'm tired of being an outcast, a failure." I explained.

"Do not worry, by undertaking this quest you have already begun your path of redemption." She assured me.

"What's the job?" I asked.

"I need to collect a very precious item from Lord Ouranos domain." She began to explain.

"I thought he had faded away." I grumbled, truly perplexed.

"No, he is weaker then he once was but he remains alive and well in the cosmos." She explained.

"What is it you want me to achieve?" I asked.

"He plans to marry a maiden, in order to return to power. He plans to use her to bear more children, they will bolster Gaea's growing army. When he is done with her, he will kill her, and use her to revive and empower Draco, father of Ladon, and then they will join forces with Gaea. They will act as her method of first strike." She told me.

"Empower Draco? How will that work?" I asked.

"He will use the blood of this girl as a sacrifice to amplify the dragons power and transform him into a new and menacing form." She replied.

"Are the other Olympians aware of this?" I inquired.

"Aretimis is, but the rest reuse to accept the truth that Gaea is rising, along with the giants." She informed me.

"So, in a nutshell, what is my quest?"

"Outcast of odd, journey near and far,

From the shores of where you once weeped

To the heights of the dragons keep.

Find what was lost,

And in the end find the last fourth of yourself." she replied, before disappearing.

Leaving only the bundle of cloth behind.

I opened it and discovered two celestial bronze swords with steel edges. They were replicas of Achilles' swords, inside was also a crossbow with a dozen grappling hook bolts, ambrosia, nectar, about 5000 dollars in mortal cash and a dozen gold drachmas, finally there was a navy blue cloak that was lightweight yet warm. I had a feeling the cloak adapted to the weather conditions around it. Finally there was a note from, who I presumed was Hera. It said:

"Whatever it takes."

I silently thanked Hera, she just let me off the chain.

I knew I would need help on this quest, so after stopping at McDonalds for dinner, I managed to get a ride from a semi truck that was heading to Long Island.

My destination: Camp Half Blood.

**A.N-Well, do I have your attention? Please leave a review! It increases the speed of the updates!**

**Any knid of feedback is appreciated, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**I hope to make this unlike any PJO fanfic created thus far.**

**Wish me luck!  
**


	2. Friend or Foe

Chapter 2

Friend or Foe?

Would I call Camp Half Blood home? For lack of a better word, yes I would. It's the only place that put a roof over my head. Despite the fact I had been made an outcast, I hoped their were people who would remember me. For better...or for worse. When I arrived at the hill that led to camp I noticed a serpent coiled around Thalia's tree (I think that's what it's called). Surprisingly it let me cross the threshold unscathed. Even though I looked extremely suspicious. I had my cloak on, my hood thrown over my head. My Hades aspect begging to be unleashed, yet I managed to stay in control. I made my way to the Big House, passing many satyrs and fellow Demigods as I strode quietly through camp. No doubt being stared at by everyone I crossed paths with.

Then a senior camper got in my way, I remembered her from the old days. It was Clarisse. She slammed the end of her spear in the ground and stared at me hatefully.

"Who are you?" She barked, causing everyone within 500ft to direct their attention to me.

"Stand aside please." I said flatly.

"Not until you answer my question." She hissed.

"I need to talk Chiron." I explained.

"Are you stupid, all I'm asking for is a name, age and godly parent. Well... if you know who it is." She growled.

I knew if I told her my name, the entire camp would try to kill me. In my peripheral vision I could see Apollo archers and Hunters taking firing positions. I recognized a few faces, like Thalia and Phobe. I knew that If I couldn't get to Chiron, he'd have to come to me.

I carefully allowed my cloak to fall to the ground, and willed hellfire and lightning to engulf my blades as I drew them. Thunder boomed and rain began to fall. I stared angrily at the Daughter of Ares.

"I'm the Outcast, age 16, Child of the Big Three." I shouted.

The Senior Hunters and Apollo campers opened fire, not to my surprise.

I started deflecting arrows off the edges of my swords, Clarisse was sprinting to the Big House, The Ares cabin was forming a Phalanx and Athena kids were charging me with there sword's from all directions. I spun myself 360 degrees, my sword's acting like helicopter blades. I injured about a dozen Athena kids, and the archers were beginning to run out of arrows. I noticed Thalia had about six still, but she appeared to be saving them.

Then I noticed the Phalanx formation closing in, I charged up a bolt of dark energy and sent it at them with the speed of a cannon shell. It hit the lead camper and sent the entire formation flying like bowling pins. I chuckled as a kid with black hair, sea green eyes and a lean yet slightly muscular build charged me...alone. Who did he think he was? I slashed at him, knocking his sword from his hand.

_That blade is giving off a familiar aura._

_**Who cares, crush this Son Poseidon.**_

I raised my blades against the hurricane my foe had created, despite the powerful winds I continued to fight him. He was an excellent swordsman. He managed to keep up with the speed of my attacks. Then I managed to land a solid slash diagonally across his chest. I then fired a dark energy volley which sent him up into the air. I jumped upwards after him, using a blast of hellfire and electricity to send him into the ground with a THUD. I landed near him, I put my sword's to the back of his neck and my boot on his spine. I raised my sword to stab him in the lower back. (He had landed on his stomach).

"Joshua, how dare you come here again after what you've done!" Chiron bellowed.

I looked up to see that he had his bow aimed at my head. Thalia had three arrows notched in as well, she was aiming for my torso. A Cyclopes and satyr were on my left, they glared at me angrily. The Cyclopes had two huge axes, the satyr (who I recognized as Grover) had a club. On my right wad a kid with a black sword (the likes of which I had never seen before) was wearing a aviators jacket and dark grayish jeans. His hair was shaggy he looked very calm despite the situation. I looked behind me to see Annabeth creeping up with her dagger, I pointed my sword at her and then glanced at the boy. She scowled and raised her arms in surrender, but I noticed that she had a Yankees cap that was emitting a magical aura. I used a bolt of dark energy to send it flying over Thalia's pine. She started cursing at me, but I just rolled my eyes and kept looking for threats.

Once I realized that I was in fact, completely surrounded, I looked down at the Son of Poseidon.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Good, then you are the most useful to me." I hissed.

"What do you want?" Chiron shouted, advancing closer to me.

"I have been given a quest by Lady Hera, I need fellow Demigods to help me." I replied.

"Lies, you deceitful outcast. You're a disgrace to Olympus!" Phobe shouted.

"No actually he's telling the truth, but he is very late!" a voice called from the top of the hill behind me.

We all looked to see a redheaded girl, with a maroon sweater and battered jeans that had seen the wrath of an angry child with markers and a fork. She had green eyes that glittered like the scales of a snake. She strolled down the hill and right up to me while the other campers stood gawking at her boldness. She stood right in front of me, here eyes examining me like I was philosophical painting.

"Your late, I've expecting you for quite sometime." She chided.

_**Run this witch through,make an example of your power. Show them all that we will be obeyed, or they will all die!**_

_Do that and you'll deprive yourself of allies._

"Shut up!" I growled, the campers shifted uncomfortably. But this girl simply raised an eyebrow.

"Your other aspects?" She asked.

I nodded.

"But how do you..."

She cut me off by raising her hand.

"I have my ways, Josh." She said with a wink.

"Now if you could let my friend go, I would appreciate it." She said gently.

I removed my boot from the guy's back, but I kept one sword point pressed against the back his neck.

"You know if your going to kill me, just do it already." He snarled, clearly confused about what my intentions were.

"You're lucky I'm not going to...yet." I said flatly.

"Why not now?" He asked.

I snorted.

"In time you'll see." I replied, allowing him to get up. I sheathed my sword's. My lousy excuse for clothes were soaked, I was wearing worn down jeans and grey thermal shirt with my leather armor over it. I put my cloak back on but left the hood off. Rachel walked at my side as I strolled up to the Big House. I was soon face to face with Chiron, who stared a me like I was a pile of dirty dishes that the fates were going to make him wash.

"Rachel, is this what you were talking about when you called me last week." He asked.

She nodded.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about." He murmured.

"I need two of your best campers." I demanded.

"Oh, straight to the point eh? Tell me Josh, do you know where you're going?" Chiron hissed.

"I know that in order to get to Ouranos realm, we need to gather the three Sky Keys from their appointed guardians. I know one is in London, the other is at Notre Dame Cathedral, I'm not sure about the last one." I replied.

"The last one will be in Dubai, stored in highest building in the city and the world." Rachel explained.

"You're the new Oracle, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded, appearing very pleased with herself.

"Well, where will you go from there." Chiron asked me.

"The highest place in the world, . There I...err...we will activate the Sky Gazer which well warp us to the Astral Plains. We will confront Ouranos and stop his plan." I replied smugly.

"How do you know about all these ancient artifacts?" Chiron inquired.

"My carpool buddy briefed me on these things on the drive over here." I replied, just then in a flash of silver light the Goddess of the Hunt, Lady Aretimis was at my side.

"He speaks the truth." She told me as Thalia rushed up to the Big House and took a knee behind her.

"My Lady, It is good to see you again." She said.

"Rise Thalia, I'm glad you didn't kill this boy. He is very important to our future." She said.

"He hasn't given me reason to kill him...yet." She replied.

Then that kid from earlier along with Annabeth strolled up to the porch.

"Chiron, are we really going to trust him. After what he's done." She asked.

"I'm afraid we have no choice my dear." He told her.

"If he's going to the sky, I want to come as well. There is a friend up there that I hope to see." The Son of Poseidon told Chiron.

"Same with me, plus I want to keep an eye on this kid. Especially if Percy is going, I want to make sure he doesn't get stabbed in the back."

Percy shot Thalia a venomous glance.

"Metaphorically of course." She added nervously.

"I'm coming to, I don't trust this Outcast with Thalia and Percy." Annabeth hissed.

"Annabeth, that is not a good idea." Chiron chided.

"We've gone a quest with four demigods before. We were ok." She protested.

"But that does not mean it will be ok a second time." Aretimis warned.

"I'm going and that's final." Annabeth snarled, stomping her foot.

"So be it, but understand the risk you take." Chiron warned her.

She nodded.

"I'll go to London ahead of you guys, figure out where the key is. But you should all go to Paris first. Since it's the only place that definitely has the Sky Key." The kid with the aviators jacket told us.

"Sounds good." I said with a nod.

"Be careful Nico." Percy told him.

The boy nodded and disappeared in a cloud of black mist and blew away in a chilling breeze that made me shiver.

"When do we leave?" Percy asked me.

"Now." I replied, walking off to Half Blood Hill.

"Get packed children, Josh has the right idea. You need to get going ASAP." Chiron told the Demigods.

About half an hour later, they were ready to go. Chiron, Aretimis and the camp Oracle (a girl named Rachel) were waiting by the camp van to send us off.

"Be cautious my Lieutenant, things on this quest may not be as they seem." Aretimis told Thalia.

I stopped pacing and looked at the Goddess.

"Wait...I thought Zoe was your lieutenant." I grumbled.

"No, she died a while back. Atlas mortally wounded her during the battle of Mt. Tam." Percy explained.

I practically fell over, the girl I had fallen In love with years ago was...gone. I had never got to see her or redeem myself in her eyes. I fought back the tears as I sat on this side of the road. I could hear Aretimis explaining why I was upset and how I had been made an exile. Percy and Thalia then did something that surprised me. Percy patted me on the back, and Thalia wrapped her arms around me.

"We miss her too." She told me.

_**There is no time to mourn, we have a quest to undertake.**_

_Acceptance is the first step to healing._

Then Aretimis really surprised me.

"I warn most of my hunters to stay away from boys because they usually find boys that care for them for the wrong reasons." She explained.

"But you, your heart was pure and true. It still is, even though you believe you are made of stone. You loved Zoe for all the right reasons, and you still do. Therefore I feel that I need to tell you something very important."

"What is that, My Lady?" I murmured, finally standing up and having Thalia let me go.

"Zoe is in the stars, as a constellation. She iris messaged me about two weeks ago. Ouranos has her captive, and she is his bride to be." She told me.

I growled, but allowed an emotion to slip into my stone heart.

Hope.

"I will kill Draco, and stop this from occurring." I growled firmly.

Aretimis looked at me with approval, it was one of those rare moments where she didn't think that guys were all that bad. I climbed into the van, and began sharpening my swords.

"You know, if you think about it, what happened wasn't really his fault. I mean he may seem like a monster on the outside but on the inside...he's still human." Percy told Chiron.

"Perhaps, just be careful Perseus. I have a very bad feeling about this." The centaur instructed.

"We'll be back before you know it." Annabeth assured him as she climbed into the van.

Then after the Demigods were all loaded up, they sped off to the airport and into the unknown.


End file.
